


Day 21: A Spoonful of...Salt?

by 8ucky8arnes



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21912577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ucky8arnes/pseuds/8ucky8arnes
Summary: Making cookies for the Christmas dinner at Bobby and Athena’s wasn’t supposed to be this test of wills. Buck was trying to concentrate on the task at hand, pouring flour into the mixing bowl but even that simple task was made all the more difficult by the combined sensations of Eddie’s lips on his neck as those hands languidly moved over his back, his chest, his stomach…
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 212
Collections: 25 Days Of Buddie





	Day 21: A Spoonful of...Salt?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to posted yesterday but my wifi decided to be...difficult but after some encouraging word to my computer and wifi and some patience from the amazing I'm Your Buddie discord here is Day 21 of the I'm Your Buddie Discord 2019 Advent with the prompt: "Oh shit, I think I put salt in the cookies instead of sugar." It's one of my shorter pieces but let me know what you all think!

Making cookies for the Christmas dinner at Bobby and Athena’s wasn’t supposed to be this test of wills. Buck was _trying_ to concentrate on the task at hand, pouring flour into the mixing bowl but even that simple task was made all the more difficult by the combined sensations of Eddie’s lips on his neck as those hands languidly moved over his back, his chest, his stomach…

Buck groaned, setting down the glass measuring cup before he dropped it, “Eddie…”

Fingers teased the button his jeans, “ _Si, mi amor_?”

“I can’t…” Buck swallowed thickly when Eddie pulled him back, feeling every hard line of that body against his, and it took everything in him to remove those hands from his waist. He turned around, fingers wrapping around his wrists. “I need to finish making these-”

Eddie’s mouth cut off the rest of the sentence, forcing Buck back against the counter.

Buck had never been able to fight Eddie’s intensity and this time was no different, his hands dropping Eddie’s to cup his jaw and changing the angle, deepening the kiss until there was nothing in his head but Eddie and his heat and his mouth and his hands …

Hands that were now underneath his t-shirt, groping at the warm skin, one settling on his lower back and pulling him closer and Buck shuddered as teeth snagged his bottom lip, Eddie sliding one leg into between Buck’s, the heat coiling tighter and tighter-

“Daddy! Bucky”

Eddie stumbled back with a groan, “ _Mierda_ …”

It took Buck a moment to reorganize his thoughts as the sound Christopher’s crutches came nearer, not liking the way Abuelita’s gaze bounced back and forth from Buck to Eddie, dark eyes shining with laughter.

“I thought you three had a party to get to.”

He would’ve found the whole things hilarious at how quickly their heads both snapped to face the digital clock on the microwave if Buck hadn’t been so panicked, Eddie speaking in rapid-fire Spanish to his grandmother while Buck finished mixing the ingredients together before rolling the dough into balls, placing them on the tray, and sticking them in the oven.

You would’ve thought they’d just gotten a call by how fast everything moved after that, Eddie gently guiding Abuelita out of the door and setting Christopher in front of the TV while Buck took the quickest shower of his life, getting ready in time to remove the cookies from the oven before while Eddie finished getting dressed.

Buck was once more distracted by the sight of Eddie in a cream sweater and dark jeans, knowing his own red sweater and jean combo was doing the same if the slow head-to-toe appraisal by those darkening hazel eyes was anything to go by… He shook his head, picking up the plastic-wrapped plate with a wide grin, “Are the Diaz boys ready to go?”

Christopher giggled, “Let’s do this!”

…

Even with their blind scramble, they still ended up being ten minutes later, which earned Buck and Eddie a raised eyebrow from Athena that quickly disappeared when Christopher told her Merry Christmas with that contagious smile. “Come in, boys.”

“Merry Christmas, Athena.” Buck grinned, pulling the woman into a one-armed hug and kissing her on the cheek, “Sorry we’re late, but…” he held up the plate triumphantly, “I brought you cookies!”

Athena just shook her head, pushing at his shoulder, “Just get inside.”

The party was in full swing as he set the cookies on the table, warmth filling him at the sights and sounds of Christmas; the garland and the lights and the tree adorned with gleaming red and silver and the low chatter of everyone’s conversations overlapping with the familiar melody of _Silent Night_...

He smiled when Christopher walked over to Danny and Harry, watching as the boys began a new game of what had to be Go Fish, Hen crouched down by Chris with a wide smile as she helped him with his cards.

Eddie snaked an arm around his waist.

Buck leaned into his touch and he knew he should go say hi to everyone else but leaving the warmth of his boyfriend’s side wasn’t something he wanted to do at that moment. The others wouldn’t mind. Hell, he was sure he could sense his sister practically vibrating from happiness clear across the living room.

He pressed his lips to Buck’s cheek, “ _Feliz Navidad, mi amor_.”

Buck turned, giving him a quick kiss, “Love you too.”

“I have a question for you, Buck.”

Both men looked up to find May regarding them both with an expression eerily similar to her mother’s when she was amused: a raised eyebrow and small knowing smile. Buck didn’t like that look combined with the cookie in her hand. One of _his_ cookies.

“You made these right?”

He glanced at Eddie, “Yes I did, why?”

“Did you use Bobby’s recipe?”

“No, my _abuelita_ ’s.” Eddie was now looking as confused as Buck felt. “What’s this about?”

“Just…take a bite. Tell me if this is how it’s supposed to taste.”

Buck took the cookie, determined to show her that it tasted just fine. That Abuelita had walked him through the recipe a dozen times before. That he couldn’t have possibly messed it up- he choked on the bite he’d taken, “Oh my…nope. Not in the slightest. _Shit_.”

She hummed, “I thought so.”

Eddie was looking at him now with concern. “Buck?”

“I put fuc-” he cleared his throat, “I put salt in the cookies instead of sugar.”

Eddie blinked, “How the hell did you manage that?”

“Oh, I think _I_ know.”

Buck shot a look at the girl, whose expression didn’t falter save for the smile widening into a grin that surely spelled trouble for them both, dimly aware of the flush coloring Eddie’s cheeks probably matched his own.

“May, sweetheart, stop embarrassing the boys.” Athena guided her daughter away with a gentle but firm hand, eyeing the half-eaten cookie and their red faces before she chuckled. “I’ll toss the plate and next time…leave the cooking to the professionals. They tend not to get distracted by a pretty face.”

Buck choked and sputtered, the words not coming out as she left them.

Eddie actually had the gall to laugh.

He let out a breath, “This whole thing is your fault, you know.”

“ _My_ fault?”

“You _distracted_ me.”

“With what?” Now he was fucking _amused_ , “My _pretty face_?”

Buck took him by the waist and pulled him close like he’d done in the kitchen and in that moment it was only the two of them, Buck smirking in a way that usually lead to him pressed against the nearest wall and Eddie on his knees. “Among other things.”

Hazel eyes darkened, eyes dropping to his mouth.

Buck stepped back, Eddie clenching his jaw as he dropped his hands and he grinned, knowing full well that there was definitely going to be payback when they got home after the party but that was perfectly fine with him.

He’d always been a glutton for punishment anyways.


End file.
